Wake up princess
by MovesLikeFox
Summary: Hola, este no es mi primer Fic... Tengo muchas otras novelas y coas asi, ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo, es el primero que publico en FF... Dejenme unos comentarios, sugerencias. Es una total narracion sobre tu vida con Logan, espero les guste.


-Despierta- Besó mi mejilla dulcemente, me miró encantado unos segundos. Siempre dice que no encontrará una mujer mas encantadora, perfecta y más bella que yo. Claro, lo dice porque soy su esposa. Subió sus pesadas y delicadas manos por el nacimiento de mi ombligo hasta el valle de mis pechos, donde hizo una caricia con su dedo índice.

Seguramente sus más eróticos pensamientos le llegaron a la mente, conociéndolo tal vez quiera llenarme de crema y lamerme, o atarme a algún lugar y hacerme suya. Pero no esta no era una de ''esas veces'' que por cierto jamás han llegado a pasar y no ocurrirán desde luego, no somos una pareja donde el hacer el amor tiene que ser algo tan masoquista.

Era una linda mañana de noviembre, una rica ráfaga de viento entró por el pequeño espacio de la ventana entre-abierta y acarició mi torso desnudo que gracias a las caricias de mi marido mi camisa estaba hasta mis pechos dejando todo lo demás al descubierto.

Donde un hermoso ''Despierta'' y esos ojos profundos no necesitan mas gestos, ni palabras.

Cada día es un milagro, claro que lo son. Jamás sabes cuando puede darte una sorpresa la vida y por desgracia perder a un ser querido. Por ello nosotros como una nueva familia, y con los nuestros disfrutamos todos los días al máximo.

Hace unos meses atrás estuvimos yendo a algunas terapias, no porque deseáramos como saber EVITAR problemas. Ya estábamos en unos bastantes grandes. Todos los días era una discusión nueva, otro enfrentamiento, donde la palabra ''divorcio'' salía de nuestras bocas con constancia. Tantas cosas estúpidas por las que peleábamos, sin darnos cuenta que perdíamos el tiempo enormemente. Algunas peleas más insignificantes que la anterior. Por suerte los dos estuvimos dispuestos a superarlo, porque de que servirían dos años de matrimonio si terminaríamos divorciados por algo tan tonto. Fuimos a las terapias y en verdad nos ayudo muchísimo más de lo que esperábamos, individualmente y como pareja.

Si algunos dirán que somos demasiado jóvenes para estar en un matrimonio, algo serio y que es real. Lo nuestro es real, estuvimos y estamos conscientes de lo que hicimos y porque lo hicimos. No es de incumbencia de otros saber las razones, a nosotros o al menos a mí me basta lo suficiente para saber por qué y con quién me casé.

Hay veces que las personas llegan a su punto límite, pasó hace un buen tiempo aún andábamos de novios. Teníamos una de esas ''discusiones'' en un típico noviazgo, donde la chica siempre se consuela en sus amigas o en su madre, y él solo va a un bar a sacar su despecho. No tengo idea de como después de esa noche, estamos aquí los dos en una cama con un anillo en nuestro dedo y un sentimiento que no puedo describir en solo palabras. Nos amenazamos a muerte esa noche y acá estamos.

No solo hay que recordar las cosas malas que vivimos, hay muchas más cosas buenas. Como el día que a pocos metros de nuestro compromiso nos fuimos de viaje juntos. El día que me pidió ser su esposa, es algo tan inexplicable hasta el sol de hoy no encuentro palabras para describir lo que sentí aquel día.

Toda chica espera conseguir un chico fiel, de buenos sentimientos, está claro, y a la hora de la verdad termina quitándole la virginidad como un verdadero desgraciado, dejándola y siéndole infiel. Él no. Jamás podría hacer algo así, sería una total aberración y pecado. Éramos vírgenes los dos y perderla juntos fue lo más maravilloso. Saber que el hombre de tu vida solo ha poseído y te poseerá a ti, es fantástico. Nunca nos negamos el uno al otro que tuvimos algunos encuentros sexuales con otras personas que no llegó a la relación como tal. Pero eso ya quedó en el olvido, el único hombre que yo poseo, es y será mi esposo.

Cuando tu verdadero amigo, tu novio, tu esposo, quién sea dice que daría la cara y la vida por ti, en verdad… lo hará. Hace un buen tiempo en nuestra época de noviazgo, un enfermo de la universidad trataba de conquistarme, a sabiendas de que yo estaba en una relación y no era una conquista de la mejor manera, aprovechaba cuando no estaba rodeada por nadie en especial mi novio, para tomarme con brusquedad y querer usarme como si fuera una cualquiera. Él se enteró y al día siguiente terminó en el hospital y con una expulsión, por suerte ya habían casi acabado las clases y ambos terminamos nuestros proyectos y carreras. Cuando vi a medio colegio en el pasillo principal gritando cosas inapropiadas, era obvio que se trataba de una pelea era siempre igual. Tenían las hormonas demasiado desaceleradas como para ser maduros, han de estar todos casados, ejerciendo su profesión y recordando todo como un chiste. Cuando noté que se trataba de alguien conocido no pude evitar acercarme a la multitud. Para llevarme la sorpresa de mi novio peleándose, casi masacrando al otro chico. No terminó nada bien, los dos con expulsión y justamente mi chico en el hospital. Yo tuve que interferir para poder separarlos, si dejaba que continuaran acabarían matándose. Cuando logré alejarlos muchas palabras de odio salieron de la boca de mi novio, tales como ''Acércate de nuevo a mi novia y te juro que te mato maldito imbécil'', pensar que todo ese drama lo hizo por mí me hizo sentir la mujer mas miserable, deseada, amada y sobre todo mas feliz del mundo. Sus moretones tardaron casi un mes en sanar. La verdad yo jamás volví a saber de aquel chico de nuevo, lo expulsaron y fue el último momento en el que lo vi. Estuve casa hora, cada minuto y cada segundo con el en el hospital, verlo con su mano enyesada y su carita tan maltratada era obvio que me hacía culpable de una u otra forma. Su madre se molestó mucho cuando supo que su hijo querido se había peleado por una chica (en realidad su novia) que para ella no valía nada. Le pareció totalmente cursi y estúpido que él hubiese echo eso por mi. Pero lo hizo y estaba más que agradecida con él.

Un año después ocurrió algo realmente molesto, a veces la gente abre demasiado la boca y rápidamente hay que callarlos, estábamos en una celebración de parte de mi familia, pues nadie conocía a mi novio y decidí llevarlo conmigo el muy encantado aceptó. Una amiga de la festejada no resistió las ganas de interrogarnos. Preguntas iban y venían, hasta que hubo una que me hizo explotar por completo. ''¿Piensan casarse?, no desaprovecharías un hombre como éste ¿o si? a puesto que es un buen chico *risas* en todo lo que se le pida''. Tomé la indirecta al instante, no toleraría que una persona que no conocía, me dijera que quería acostarse con mi novio. No respondí, me levanté de su mano, ''Disfruten la fiesta, gracias por la invitación'' fueron mis últimas palabras antes de salir del evento. Llegamos a la puerta de la edificación y me atacó con algo verdaderamente estúpido ''¿No te parece grosero haber dejado la fiesta de esa manera?'', ''¿A ti te parece correcto que una persona que no tenga nada que ver en nuestras y en MÍ vida me diga que quiere acostarse con mi pareja?'' Pareció reaccionar ante aquel comentario pues no mencionó una palabra hasta llegar a su casa.

Me topé con esa mujer varias veces más en otros eventos familiares, no le crucé mirada en lo absoluto, pero si sentía su penetrante mirada sobre mi cuerpo, lamentándose y sintiendo celos, las ganas de poseer a mi novio se le desbordaban.

No me gusta ser celada y menos por una persona que no está a mi alcance.

Antes de que terminara la cena, a algún tío preguntó que haría con mi vida las próximas semanas. No podía mentir con mis padres y mi verdadera familia allí. También me serviría un poco de burla para aquella señora. ''Me iré de vacaciones… con mi novio'' Todos me miraron sorprendidos y rieron cálidamente, después preguntaron a mis padres si tenía permiso de esto, ellos respondieron positivamente (aunque no la necesitaba puesto que ya era mayor de edad) no criaron a una cualquiera que va por ahí haciendo locuras. Los ojos de esa mujer se prendieron en fuego cuando asimiló que me iría sola con aquel chico que tanto anhelaba. Concluí con algo doloroso ''Solo serán t-tres semanas''

Fueron las mejores vacaciones, nunca la habíamos pasado tan bien juntos.

El día más triste o tal vez mas feliz de mis padres fue cuando decidí que era hora de dejarlos estar en la casa que construyeron por años, donde crecí y tengo muchos recuerdos. Y así lo hice, ya para ese tiempo estaba comprometida con Logan, y decidimos vivir juntos.

Cuando nos casamos nos mudamos unos cuántos kilómetros lejos de todos. Solo para vivir nosotros como una familia. Nuestro historial de llamadas eran de cualquiera de las dos madres.

Me gustan tanto esos viernes donde no tenemos nada que hacer y solo tomamos una copa de vino tinto y hablamos tonterías, jugamos cartas o solo me pongo a hacerle caricias en el cabello.

No me equivoqué en haberme casado con él, es la persona que amo y que se ha convertido en parte de lo que soy. Logan no es solo mi marido, es también un completo extraño, mi mejor amigo, el mejor novio del mundo, parte de mí, alguien a quién la palabra te amo le queda pequeña, alguien con quién compartiré el resto de mi vida. Con quién prontamente tendré hijos. Alguien con quién compartir los días, quién me entiende a la perfección y con mis pro y mis contra está ahí para mí. Él que hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente con un simple roce, con quién comparto mis fantasías sexuales y está dispuesto a probar algo nuevo cada día, una persona que es parte de mi ser. Por quién lucho, por quién daría mi vida, quién necesito a mi lado hoy y siempre. Ese y muchos mas sentimientos es lo que Logan significa para mí. No podría pedir a una persona mejor que él. A quién cuido por las noches y con quién me siento protegida. Esa persona que es mi mejor confidente.

-Buenos días princesa, te amo, ¿Cómo amaneces?-


End file.
